My Favorite Cherry Blosssom
by 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki
Summary: This is the story of how Sakura and I started our discreet romance that was on and off again for years after I came home from my 4-year long training. Coming home after training with the Toad Sage Jiraiya, Naruto gets an unexpected invitation from his favorite pink haired Kunoichi. Will he get the girl? Come in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

November 19….the day I will never forget. It was three weeks since I passed the new improved "test" for Team 7, so I guess it was like five weeks since I came home from training with Jiraiya, or as I called him, "the Pervy Sage. "Boy do I have knack for good nicknames…So, uh, yeah, thinking back to the test I passed on that day thee weeks prior, I bumped into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you OK?"

She just lay there, embarassed and did I see a small blush on her cheeks?

Sighing she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Naruto. will ya please watch where you go? I'm late for work." Then she rushed off, then stopped dead cold, turning around slowly like someone had dowsed her with cold water."Uh, Naruto-kun, let's catch up. it's been forever. Where have you been?"Nervously, I scratched the back of my head.

Shrugging, I flatly stated, "Just getting used to having a warm bed and all, ya know I'm not good with change…"

Looking down for a sec and covering her mouth, I didn't know what was going on in her head… _This is not like Sakura, what's going on?_

So I touch her forehead to check if she has a fever, and she doesn't…then I see her steaming…mad. I flinch and get ready for something and it never comes.

"It is just that you have not talked to me since we past the Team 7 thing-y. Are we still friends?"

Blinking, I don't know what to say (she's always had a bad temper) and choke up. "UH…..uh…yeah , Sakura we're still friends. But…ta, what's goin?"

"I thought we'd have a late lunch at my house since I am not coming to your place and we are gonna talk about you and your adventures with Lord Jiraiya, got it?" Giving me a thumb-up, I stare at my thumb like an idiot and give my best thumbs up." Feebly smiling, I say, "are you sure you are OK, you are sure actin' weird."

Waving me off in that feminine way, she retorts, "I am FINE, Naruto-kun, I just missed you is all. Can't I miss you? I haven't seen you in two years….darn it! I promise I won't hit you and you will have fun, OK?"

The part where she took my hand took the cake. I haven't thought of her in THAT WAY for two years and now…OH BOY.

"Thing is, I can't tonight, sorry…Working til late, but tomorrow, tomorrow at five, K? It'll be fun. I really am looking forward to it. See you soon, Naruto-kun! "

"Okay, Sakura! I'll be there! Bye! Have fun at work today!"

Waving goodbye, she walked off…then I realized several things all at once, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

1\. Sakura was treating me like she treated Sasuke not too long ago.

2.I had been her house only once, the time she had gotten her uniform soaked during training, and…OH NO…not again! I'd have to make sure I know where to go. Luckily, I'd kept a school directory and she had not moved since then..or I'd hope not.

was a date? Was it? Am I dreaming that?

IT IS, I better get some flowers. Just in case...

Shaking out all those distracting thoughts, I just focused on one thing: my tactic worked! Ignoring her proved to be effective; I had no real need to see her beyond the training we did that day, so I did random things: training, visiting all remaining friends (which had taken almost all the time inbetween) and hanging out with Iruka and Shika and even Kiba, for a a change. Smirking, I thought: _I knew all she needed is time. But I don't know if I can forgive her yet…we'll see. What if….we did get together? What if we did kiss? What if she actually likes me? NO NO, I can't get this distracted, she is my FREND FIRST. Yeah, that's it…she said it herself …she wants to hear of my adventures. OK OK she doesn't like "like" me, but I can handle that. But what can I tell her beyond, " I trained a lot, by myself. In the woods, in he desert, in the lakes and waters. Ugh…I've gotta come up with something that's not gonna make her wanna wretch. Half the time I was 'wrapped up in the Pervy Sage's "research', sometimes literally"; so much things I shouldn't have had to see, but did, uhhh._

Grabbing my head and slightly pounding it with my palms to forget all the smut and craziness, I shut my eyes tight and remembered the nature sage meditation focusing on Sakura's pure good nature…After that, I walked off towards better times and ramen, my favorite thing in the world!

After a good night of training in Training Ground 14, which was always abandoned, and bumping into Shika for a second, though I said nothing, he just waved, gave me a knowing look, then walked off. _Does he hae psychic powers or something? Geez!_ Chuckling to myself, I walked home barely making it back from the soreness, and fell asleep, hunger be damned.

In the morning I woke up startled, remembering the day. Even though I was sore from head to toe, I still got up and made myself soba noodles and cranberries. The old man had a taught me a few things after all. By 10 am, which was ridiculously late for me, I pounded on my third eye and said, _Hey you, demon! Heal me up, darn it…I have a date today. I can't be sluggish like this!_

 ** _Hey Kit, WHAT DO YOU THINK I spent ALL NIGHT DOING?! You humans and your dates…In my time I would have just grabbed a cute one, charm her til shed be purring and put…_**

 _Oh no! I don't have to put up with your smut too….Come on..._

 _ **Suit yourself….Next time don't push yourself THAT way or I"m gonna let you suffer! Capiche?**_

 _Yeah, yeah…thanks._

With a huff he was gone. I hobbled through the village, eventually finding a wagon from a far away village, and before the guy on top could see me properly I jumped off. Sure my arms were sore, but I could at lest save face around town.

Ringing the bell on the door, I thought of Shika's smile last night. I shivered.

"Welcome to the Yamanka Flower Shop, Where you will find only the sunniest sunflowers and the never forget me nots…."

Waving on the speaker, she continued…"how may I HELP YOU today, Naruto?!"

Backing off a little, I said, "Nice to see you too." I really wanted to say, _This is why I don't come in here._ but I bit my tongue…I knew she was testy. Shikamaru taught me well and so had our years of 'friendship,' if you can call it that.

"Uh, yeah, hi Ino, I'm looking for a dozen PINK roses for Sakura…I want to show her that I care."

Impressed, but still giving me the cold shoulder, she said, "Not many men know the meaning of those, those grow all the way in bushes by the sea. Impressive, Uzumaki. Give me five minutes."

"Sure." I just started walking down each aisle as I waited, watching the yellow sunlight stream in through the front window. Coming closer to my next lap around the front, I gazed up and saw a massive bluish cloud above. Nodding, I started down the aisle for the fourth time (I wasn't about to go near those freezer thingys they use for fresh cut flowers), I asked, "Ino, ya think it'll rain today?"

Clearly irritated, "No, Naruto, I don't. Dad said it'd be cloudy. Nothing more. Leave it at that."

"OK, but it does look like it."

"Appearances can be deceiving, idiot." Then she spoke as fast as a motor. "Here, take it and GOOO! Don't need you botherin me today. No sir'yee." Slowing down, she said the following bitterly: "Tell that billboard brow that she better find me today. She knows why." Leaving, she slammed the swivel door behind her. How does someone do that, seriously? Glad for that pushy know-it-all to be gone and out of my golden locks, I sighed.

Shrugging off her bad mood, I hummed happily. "Thank you. See ya later, _you pain in the ass._ "—in the direction my "friend" left. I found that bit of truth funny so I left with a bounce in my step. I jutsu-ed my way over the Tower and found there was only one freelance job today: Dogwalking a mother and her litter of four. Little Gama was a bit parched himself, I saw so I headed toward the address. Two hours later, I finished walking all five of them. The paper said one hour, but I had time to kill, so I gave them all a scenic tour, showing them all my favorite places to hide and prank people, four being so new and all. Coming back, the old lady came out, huffing at me with her little round glasses and grey sweater and dress…scooping up the pups and glared back at me then went inside. Laughing at her antics, I put my hands in my pockets. After making myself instant ramen at home, I went for the money about 3 pm. Still having more than enough time, I looked up Sakura's address and headed out after a little nap and taking out the flowers from the small glass vase I bought today. I even got to wear a new white t-shirt. You can never look too good on a date!

Sakura opened the door at her door at 4:59 pm. "Hi…Naruto. Right on time! Thanks for coming…Let me see if I.." Sh walked off trying to find something. "Ah! there you are, you little devil… You couldn't hide from me forever!" She came out with a llarge pink department store bag with black stripes on it. Blinking , I thought _she wants me to hold this for her? That's weird._ Seeing my face, she laughed, still holding the bag. "I know the bag looks like a department store bag…it is, but please look inside." I took the bag hesitantly but hey this was Sakura right? She wouldn't pull a prank on me after four years of not seeing me. I peered inside, and saw two stacked wrapped packages. "No way! You couldn't have…!" I opened the bag fully to reveal four awesomely wrapped, though sparkly, packages, and by the giddy look on her face, it must be important…Birthday presents, yeah! Setting the bag down, I opened the smallest one to reveal a set of brand-new ninja kunai. "You DID!" Before I knew what was happening, i spun her around once setting her down gently. "Oh thanks Sakura!"I hugged kinda hard, then backed off because I knew I was stronger than most boys my age.

"How did you…When did you…?"

"Every year you were away I treated it like a normal birthday and got you presents. I hope you like them, Naruto-kun!"

I got shivers I was so happy…I had to run in place to get them all out. Laughing,

"You OK, Naruto?

"Never better! Never been this happy before."

With a smirk and hooking my chin gently with her forefinger, she said, "By the end of the night, you will know what that really means, my dear."

Electricity. Nothing short of it.

"Whoa"

"Sorry the kunai are a little…plain, I had to get them with my parents that year, but the rest…perfection."

"Like you…" With that, she blushed, almost busting out laughing but instead gave me a coy smile.

"Oh you…flattery will get you far."

My jaw slacked and my eyes bugged out a bit.

 _Am I dreaming?_

Taking a deep breath, stopping my minor hyperventilation, I said,

"This all real, Sak?" With a happy grin, something I had never seen do before,

"Oh yeah…believe it!" Facepalming, we both laughed til our guts hurt...

"Um….where are your parents? Its almost 6 and I don't know much, but isn't your mom supposed to be here?"

Arching her eyebrows quickly,

"That's the beauty of it. They are on a date night, so I thought I'd give us one too. What so you say?"

"I say HELL YEAH!"

"Love the enthusiasm," plugging her ears, but then chuckling lightly " but I'd like to enjoy tonight too, OK?"

Clamping my mouth shut both hands, I whispered, "Sorry."

She hugged me, around my clamped up arms then walked off straight ahead into a big room.

"Naruto, I've got to show what I made for you. It's not Ichiraku's, but I think you'll like it."

Taking off my shoes and walking in, I see a huge kitchen area, all white, with a more modest dining room right of it.

Whistling, I remark, "How do your folks afford this?"

Shrugging, she retorts, " My mom is a huge cooking buff. She's got everything. But…she'll never know I borrowed her 'sanctuary', OK?"

Listing off a few amazing features, she could see I was getting bored.

"Am I boring you…"

On the defense, I said, "No, no, OF COURSE NOT but what's THAT?" Slyly,

"Oh nothing, just the meal we're gonna have."

My jaw dropped. No, crashed to the floor…what was in front of me on the jet black dining set was a feast an all-you-can-eat buffet would be jealous of. It had every kind of food imaginable.

Feeling bad, I said, "I couldn't finish even half of this, dearest Sakura. Are you sure I can eat this? Did you really make this?"

"Yes, Naruto. All this is for you. For all of those "dates" we never went on. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

I started tearing up and sniffling. We shared our second hug of the day.

"I know you went through hell. Master Kakashi explained it to me. That's why thing will be different from now on."

With a hesitant smile, she brought my face up my hands and onto her beautiful green orbs.

Chuckling, I questioned her, "How are we going to eat all this?"

"We won't have to. I bought some special refrigerating container tags so you can take back whatever you want."

"Wow, Sakura. You really thought of everything."

"I know. Dig in"

Giving my beautiful companion a side glance and a smirk, as got that reference of Sasuke, I started to think what could eat here that I normally don't eat AT ALL.

 _Let me see, I eat bananas, ramen and apple juice at home._

 _I have ramen and soda at Ichi's._

 _I order Rock-style [Korean-style] pork BBQ when I am with Shika and/or Chouji, not to mentiont he awesome black cherry-blackberry soda._

 _I've had wine all kinds with Pervy Sage, seafood and oysters, though I got sick last time, and broke my tooth._

With that inventory, I settled on my first dish, the sweet smelling swordfish with the brown gooey stuff. Since Sakura made it, and apparently with love, when she was missing me, _Boy I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm thrilled_ so it must be good to eat, right? I was right. Everything was done he way I liked my food. I asked her how and she told me she went to all her and our friends for what she should give me, and oh, what a meal that was. I must have eaten two days worth of food that night.

We spent the meal and the next few hours reminiscing and telling what we missed since I left four years ago…I'm surprised I took so long to hang out with her. I was comfortable, full and she was entertaining…giving the news about Shika and Temari I never dreamed of, plus the gossip Ino was always flooding the village with. I never laughed so hard up until then in my life. She told me about her apprenticeship with Tsunade, the lady I brought back five years ago to be Hokage. Yep, I'm still impressed with that. Sue me. She told me about her immense strength and the healing justus. She said she was looking forward to healing me, with a naughty look on her face. I shyly looked away without actually doing it…this was going so well I didn't want to mess up. Then 11 pm hit. She looked at the grandfather clock behind us…I saw her eyes widen like saucer plates. Her chakra flared in many directions, not knowing where to go. With a heavy sigh, she said,

"I wish you didn't have to go, Naruto. I'll just get you a doggy bag." Holding my face she kissed it, thing is I didn't know, so like the goof I am, I turned towards her and after the quick peck on the cheek, we kissed. Her eyes widened even further. I was already putting my right arm in defense, when she shrugged then leaned into me hard, putting all her weight squishing me into the back of the sofa. It wasn't comfy, but damn, we were kissing and she asked for permission with her tongue. I didn't know what was going on, but I relented. Two minutes of French kissing enjoyment later, she leaned out to grab a big breath and a sigh, with some spit still on her left lip, I don;t know whose. She caught it, then stood up, then gave me a truly adoring look I only ever saw mothers give her little kids. I peoplewatch, what can I do?

Anyway, she slowly stood up, but even though she had to step over me to get to the kitchen she lingered there, just looking at me for a second before stepping over me gingerly, looking at my feet.

Coming back with half of the food she made in a VERY large dark brown paper, like from a takeout place, she looked forlorned at me.

"Everything OK, Sakura? You look happy, but stressed? What about, beautiful?"

Blushing, she replied in a sad but rushed voice.

"I don't know if you know, but my parents are coming home any second. So….I don't what to say…I don't want you to go, but they can't find you here. I'm sorry!"

"Whaa—I can't go…I feel like a stuffed teddy bear right now!

The doorknob started jostling…I was nervous as all heck.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing me rather roughly she half-yelled quietly, quickly releasing me, "Go in the back! Second door on your….left, head right….right, yea RIGHT!", pounding her head, then pointing into the ominous darkness of her home.

"Naruto, PSSST, NARUTO, Sorry!", blowing me an air kiss. Waving her off in the dark, I fumble around finding that door she described, nearly falling over a loose rug in the process… Releasing a held in breath, I thought: Good thing I had excellent balance.

Using my stealth and speed from the field, I climb inside the door, holding my ear to the door.

I hear an older female voice say, "Sakura, dear, we're home early! We were kicked out from the restaurant again…your father got too drunk and asked us to leave. Kizashi you OK love?"

All I hear is faint then then really loud drunken footsteps on the wooden floor, then I hear one loud creak in the couch I was just sitting on, glad I wasn't there, I sighed heavily.

"Dear, what is that faint but heavenly smell? You try to cook again? It smells like nothing burnt, thank Kami, but…."

"I just made myself a snack, Mom, and I already put things away."

"Is that so, well then I am proud of you, Miss Haruno, my little chef. Guess all that nagging and cooking together finally paid off, huh?"

"Yes, Mom."

I could just picture her mom being self-satisfied, I am so glad I am here instead. Unfortunately, my filled belly felt like it was going to pop, so I groaned lightly and tried ease myself to the floor. When I was having difficulty, I knew it. _This is not gonna work. Sorry Sakura!_ Shutting my eyes in the already pitch black room,I plopped down on the floor with THUD! and what sounded like a big creaking noise.

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh, big rats in our storeroom?" She asked innocently.

Giving her daughter a double take, Mebuki said: "No, dear. I think someone snuck in. A theif…Oh god! Oh Kami, there's a 300-year old vase in there that your great great grandfather bought for the family. I don't care if its a thief or a horde of rats, I'm gonna save it!" About to storm in, Sakura without thinking, grabbed her mom's wrist forcefully. A bit too forcefully. Screaming then after she let go, groaning said, "What in Kami's name is wrong with you today! I'm going to bandage this and find a brace." After a minute of not hearing a word, she saw her only child sobbing. "I'm SO sorry, Mom," Sakura said through hands over her mouth with tears flowing her face freely. Seeing that, after placing the brace on, Mebuki runs over and gives her lighter haired clone of herself a gentle but firm hug. Placing hands on her face, she replied, "I am sorry sunshine, but that really hurt. Please never do that again." Unconsolable, she only nods into the chest of her mother. "I won't….promise, she mumbles. So much so that the older lady did not hear it, but merely looking down saw the pained expression. Placing her chin on top of Sakura's head, she observes, "I know, baby. What has been with you today? First, you give us a reservation to a nice, expensive restaurant last night and then we decide 'OK', then we find this: likely a big mess in the storeroom which your father cannot clean if he's piss drunk—" "Mom!" Blushing, she continued, "-and you acting even weirder since I saw you with that odd funny grin you've had since breakfast with a dreamy look on your face, like when Sas—uke was here; a BOY IS HERE!"

That was so loud that even with me shutting my eyes tight and plugging my ears with both hands heard it; so loud that a groggy 'Sakura's father' woke up and said, " What's the yellin'? I am trying to—*SNORE* What happened?"

"A boy is in this house, find him!" I got really scared because I thought a big burly 6'4 man was gonna find me and whip me good! From my sitting position, I cowered more, if it were humanly possible! Thankfully, I heard nothing for a second then a body slamming against the couch and a huge round of snoring. _Must still be drunk as all hell,_ I thought. Relieved, I gave a big sigh and got off my now-numb 'fat ass', turned around with a groan, and looked through the keyhole. Carefully, I made my way out and down the hall, stealthily. No one knew...

Leaning against the partition wall entrance, I saw the two arguing on the far side of the big den room. "Mom, please just calm down…I'll tell you if you just calm down," Sakura said, downcast. "OK, Sakura Imouto Haruno, who is this guest, this MAN that is so special that we could not meet nor hear of?" Her mother said with hands on her hips and her bluish courdouy flared up, grabbing it close to her. "It's not Sasuke,""Then who, adam of my eye, who?" "No one you know." "If you say that, then it means I do know them." Giving Sakura the 'what the hell' face, Sakura says, heavily, "It's my teammate," her mother motioning her on, and her closing her eyes tight saying my name "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Flinching, she saw the rage in the mother's eyes. All I saw was a statue that looked like a human being, clothes and all, but I sensed a killer instinct, _Oh boy this cannot be good._ That's when my crush locked eyes wit me and nodded. "He's my friend, he's saved my life every time I almost died, and I think he's really cute and nice." "Nice and cute, you say? You never go for the 'nice' guy', now I feel bad for the sap, where is he?" (I only found out what Mebuki meant three years later and at a high personal cost, too. Love is blind, folks.) "Hold on, you are letting him off the hook? In that case, can he stay overnight, I kinda overfed him and he's almost sick now." Facepalming, she replied, " Now I really feel bad for him, dear….please take better of your friends from now on, and (taking a deep sigh) yes, he can stay. Put him in the spare, Sakura, take care of everything, I am off to bed…What a day", Mebuki said defeatedly. "Come on dear, let's go to bed." She touched his back along his spine, making him turn over wake up and groggily follow her. With that, I was about to go back to the storeroom when Sakura met my gaze again and placing her warm hand on my shoulder, led me quickly away to a sparse, but relatively nice bedroom. It had a thin red and white comforter that looked like all the comfort had been knocked out of it, but Sakura warmly smiled. Bringing with her was a bright pink, _of course bright pink_ overly fluffy comforter and and pillows and white bedsheet. I deadpanned. _This is Sakura? Since. when…she….she were fluffy…Ugh!_ Coming back in again, with a cover for the pillow I missed that she brought in already, she went on her tippy toes and kissed me lightly. Holding my shoulders to the floor via my body didn't help…I was dizzy and lightheaded. "I was hoping you felt that way." Kissing me roughly, with passion, then on my cheek, she giggled. Looking back at her retreating form, _Since when did she giggle like that?_ At the door, she said seductively with a wink, "Who knows, we might even have fun before you leave." Even though I was lost and mystified, my body caught her meaning better than I did.


	3. Chapter 3

I am dead asleep, with my face towards the open window, blowing in a comfortable breeze through its light pink floral drapes. the I heart a 'click', I freeze and try to stay perfectly still. Still dazed and not remembering where I am, with my eyes locked tight, I check my breathing and try to calm down. Then I feel the old sofa bed cave under some seemingly heavy pressure… _what the heck? I am almost falling out of bed…where am I?_ That's when I feel a small but intense heat around my back and butt. Instinctively, my eyes fly open, and I see the open window that I opened last night and see the translucent drape and finally the fluffy flowery cover around my waist. That's when I hear a female groan and I feel two lithe arms around me, around ME! _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

Unsure of myself, I call out to confirm my suspicion. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-KUN!" She purrs into my left ear. I was left tingling. Now I really didn't wish to wake up from this.

She places her head on my midback…It was a little lighter than I remember. I feel a tightening in my pants, then pain. I squirmed.

Almost as if she didn't feel that, she huddled even closer then strew a lithe and lanky arm over my left hip. I was in heaven.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Wasn't this your dream?"

"Uh, Yeah! Just a little different than I thought."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Ignoring her question, I brought her hand to my chest. I felt she could pound me into next week if I dared to answer honestly. I felt her tremble, with what I hoped was excitement. That was what her chakra told me.

She fought me for her hand, and she got me a kind of bear hug but quickly softened. Then I felt something squishy…a little lower than where I heard her talking from. More pain. All the "training" the Pervy Ssage gave me, could NOT have prepared me for THIS…I found myself drooling. Feeling bold, I grabbed her left leg and pressed it up to mine and kept it there with my strong arms.

She sighed contentedly. I _guess the Pervy Sage knew what he was doin' after all,_ I joked. I had to smile. I (and Sakura…how I love saying that) fell asleep like that.

It didn't last long enough…next thing I knew my head was hurting. At first, just a bit then it got worse. Over and over. Then I had enough, and instinctively blocked it. The pain stopped…I knew it…Sakura!

"Naruto! Finally, you are awake…I've been trying to wake you for the last 30 minutes! I even tried….you know…", She blushed. I gave her a very questioning look with my eyebrows high.

She burst out laughing. "Yes, Naruto, I did something, but probably not what you think", motioning with her hands, shrugging, "I was curious. What can I say? You are more impressive in more than one way, Naruto-kun." I felt a huge surge of blood come to my face. I must look like a tomato.

Giggling this time only, she remarked, "This is funny and all, but I got work in 45 minutes and I want to see you off…" Then she straddled me sitting on my lap, "…OK?" Oh, that pain!

She presented me with the leftover food she cooked in my face.

Smirking, she rolled off and placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Come on, I made you eggs. You will like them."

Taking me by the hand, she dragged me out of bed and to the black and white freckled counter. There I saw something almost as amazing as my new girl: yellow eggs, almost as yellow as the sun, and tomatoes and avocado in slices. She led me to one stool, farther away from the door.

I thought back to last night. " Did you straighten out things with your parents?"

"Yeah, this morning, we talked, it's cool; but Mom was embarrassed seeing us like that."

I freaked out a little.

Giggling, she went on, " Don't worry, Naru. I've caught my parents doing worse. We talked and I had to promise her something (she said questioningly and indignantly), but we're all cool."

Shaking my head, I said, "I'm not sure I want to know."

"OK, now open up, choo choo! Time to eat, not to talk!"

Rolling my eyes, Sakura fed me most of my breakfast.

With my mouth still full, at the end, I asked,"What about you?"

"I already ate. I cooked you breakfast, remember, silly." I gave her a sheepish grin and nod.

"So cute like that. One more bite." I took that bite, then she licked the remaining with her light pink tongue.

"Okay, time to dress. Go, go, go! No wait—" She took me in for a big warm hug. I felt everyhting. "That was for putting up with the crap last night." Grabbing me by both sides of my head she gave me a wet but passionate kiss. "That was for embarrassing me in front of Mom." Laughing, she let me go, but still lingering as our fingers were still touching.

Wiping saliva from my nose, I shook my head, _That's Sakura for ya_ , and quickly dressed back up.

Five minutes later, I found her happily leering at me with adoring eyes and clasped hands, as if she was a choir boy or priest in prayer. Not sure if I should be happy or creeped out, I gave her my signature smile while stroking the back of my head in nervousness.

She beckoned me in for a hug, then brought me to the same sofa where her father lay seemingly half dead the night before, holding my left arm.

There we just sat together there for five minutes, with her head on my shoulder and her leg over my calf. Suddenly, she said, "Thanks for this…I had a great time. I hope you did too, Naru-kun." I peered left to her emerald puppy dog eyes. I smiled and for a brief moment the whole world melted away. Only me and her, the woman I loved. "I loved it too, irropoi." Blushing, she turned away for a second, the hugged me strongly. "Do you really think so?" "Of course I do." Nuzzling her and eskimo kissing her, we sit for another minute. Sighing deeply, she takes my hand, and I pull her up. Taking another deep breath, she says in a commanding voice, "Let's go, Naruto. worktime!"

Before she leaves, she says, "I'll see you in two days at your place, when I finish my shift, so we can finish what we started…" Looking me up and down like a piece of meat. I blush, and say "OK, Sakura-chan. I'll make my place spick and span for ya!" She nods and then I turn her around and give her a dizzying kiss, after which she sheeplessly walks away with her hand on her heart all he way down the hallway out, as I take the other exit, back to my place. Stifling a yawn, I put my hands behind my head in satisfaction. _Who knew life could be this good?_


End file.
